


Vamos apostar

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fugi do fluffy, kaibaekhun, sekaibaek - Freeform, trio do amor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: E eu aposto que você quer sair comigo e com ele. De preferência, ao mesmo tempo. [S E K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vamos apostar

Àquela altura da tarde, era muito comum ver a loja deserta. Rara era a alma viva que sairia de casa ou do trabalho naquele horário para ir buscar um remédio ou produto de higiene pessoal, então era o momento do dia em que Jongin ia ajeitar o que estava em falta na prateleira e Sehun perdia tempo jogando baralho no computador antigo que tinha a disposição no balcão. A regra era não ficar sentado, não dava uma boa impressão para quem chegasse, mas ninguém nunca tinha falado nada sobre juntar rei com dama e valete enquanto não havia ninguém para atender.

De um jeito meio inesperado, bastou um segundo do seu olhar longe da tela para que percebesse que não estavam mais sozinhos ali dentro. E o pior era que a presença era tão esperada pelos dois farmacêuticos que Sehun arrumou a postura na mesma hora, pigarreando para chamar a atenção do amigo enquanto a figura masculina caminhava por entre os corredores, a cestinha pendurada num dos pulsos e o cabelo penteado de um jeito atraente, como se quisesse parecer desleixado, mas o gel mantendo-o daquela forma deixava óbvio o quanto ele se preocupava com como pareceria. 

A máscara cirúrgica escondia o sorriso que Jongin tinha nos lábios, mas o mais novo se contentava em admirar apenas o brilho dos seus olhos que pareciam menores quando ele sorria.

— O que acha que vai ser hoje? — perguntou a Sehun, torcendo para que os fones de ouvido que o homem usava estivessem ligados, mesmo que ele estivesse sussurrando e tivesse certeza de que nem o colega de trabalho conseguiria ouvi-lo direito. Só por precaução.

— Semana passada foi um vidro de lubrificante e uma pomada de neném — o maior ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo. — Então, quem sabe?

— Minha meta de vida é gastar um vidro de lubrificante e ter que usar pomada de neném depois.

— Comigo?

— Com ele — Jongin devolveu, risonho, sabendo que Sehun estava com aquele beicinho dengoso nos lábios por trás da máscara. — E com você também, mas você não me dá moral.

— Acho uma baita de uma injustiça você dizer uma coisa dessas, porque eu tô te dando sopa — murmurou, vendo a expressão incrédula do moreno e se prontificou a completar: — De garfo, porque eu também não sou tão fácil.

O Kim riu.

— De difícil já não basta a vida? — resmungou, se apoiando no balcão ao lado do outro. — Em todo caso, acho que hoje não vai passar de... Hm, deixa eu pensar... Hidratante labial. Ele costuma vir mais arrumado que isso quando vai comprar esse tipo de coisa.

Sehun uniu a sobrancelhas naquela expressão de quem diz: _que porra você tá falando?_

— Duvido — respondeu, então. — Ele tá com gel no cabelo. Acho que vai ser um pacote de preservativo e mais um vidro de lubrificante.

— Por que esse tipo de pensamento sobre esse anjo que caiu do céu?

— Já sabemos que de anjo ele não tem nada — decretou. — Só o rostinho lindo.

— Não sabemos disso também. Só dá para ver os olhos.

— _Touché_ — Sehun riu. — Então vamos apostar.

— Apostar? — interessado, Jongin espiou o homem com a cestinha nas mãos, ainda procurando o que queria, só para se certificar de não ser ouvido. — O quê?

— Um jantar. Quem perder, paga para o outro — ofereceu, vendo o sorriso surgir na expressão do moreno outra vez. — O nome dele deve ser alguma coisa com Dong, Do, Dae... Algo assim. Tem vinte e dois anos e o tamanho do preservativo é G.

O mais velho teve que conter muito a gargalhada na garganta para não acabar chamando a atenção.

— Pera aí, pra começar, vinte e dois anos? Eu me surpreenderia se ele fosse realmente maior de idade — argumentou. — Depois, ele não é um homem grande, o pau deve ser proporcional. P ou M. E o nome deve ser algo com Ji. Jae, Jun...

— Ok, justo. Quem chegar mais perto, ganha — estendeu a mão enluvada na direção do menor e viu o chacoalhar de ombros característico de quando Jongin estava rindo em silêncio, pensando que aquilo também era bem atraente, de um jeito só dele.

— Mas eu vou deixar essa aposta mais interessante — o Kim se aproximou um pouco mais, fazendo questão de sussurrar bem rente ao ouvido de Sehun. O cliente estava se aproximando do balcão, não ia arriscar continuar o assunto, só jogou a ideia antes de voltar ao que fazia na prateleira: — Se tiver coragem de perguntar o tamanho da camisinha, eu pago o jantar, sobremesa e uma noite inteira no motel que você quiser. 

Dessa vez, Sehun não admirou seu sorriso. Sentiu as bochechas arderem tão forte que não teve coragem de olhar para o seu rosto e voltou a atenção ao computador, pigarreando outra vez, mais para espantar o calor que passou por seu corpo do que por qualquer outro motivo. Estava tentando se recuperar do choque quando o homem encostou no balcão e colocou sobre o tampo de vidro a cestinha que trazia numa das mãos. Hidratante labial. _Droga_.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou depois de vê-lo deixar o fone cair no pescoço enquanto passava o produto pelo leitor de código de barras.

— Eu preciso de um remédio para enxaqueca, pode ser o mais barato que você tiver — a voz quase arrancou um sorriso satisfeito de Sehun. Será que era mesmo possível sentir as borboletas no estômago numa paixão boba por alguém que sequer sabe-se o nome e nunca nem viu o rosto?

Enquanto conversava com o rapaz a respeito do medicamento ideal e terminava a venda com a atenção completamente voltada para o movimento que seus olhos faziam enquanto parecia ser naturalmente simpático, Sehun se perguntava se teria coragem de soltar a pergunta. Uma noite com Jongin com direito a jantar e passagem pelo motel não era algo que gostaria de recusar em nenhuma circunstância.

— Você já tem cadastro aqui? — resolveu arriscar. _Porra de cadastro_... Não tinham nem um sistema decente para isso. Mas quem não arrisca não petisca e era exatamente nisso que Sehun pensava enquanto se vestia com a mais dura cara de pau. Ao sinal negativo do outro, ofereceu: — Gostaria de fazer? Consigo um desconto nesses produtos pra você.

— Ok, tudo bem — ele se aproximou mais um pouquinho do balcão. — Contanto que não tenha muita burocracia.

Sehun riu.

— Não — _Que nada, eu só preciso do seu nome, idade e tamanho da camisinha_ , pensou. Se tivesse o rosto de Jongin ao alcance dos seus olhos, não estaria conseguindo disfarçar o riso frouxo. — É rapidinho. Qual é o seu nome?

Abriu o bloco de notas no computador só para fingir direitinho e ouviu a voz bonita alcançar sua audição num som mais gostoso ainda.

— Byun Baekhyun — contou.

— Data de nascimento?

— Seis de maio de mil novecentos e noventa e dois.

 _Hã? Noventa e dois? Nem ferrando_.

Terminou de anotar os dados, pensando que estaria muito ferrado caso alguém desconfiasse que estava quase roubando as informações de um cliente sem a menor necessidade. E, enquanto recebia o pagamento, abrigando os produtos num saco plástico, pensou em Jongin. Abraçou o rompante de coragem bem quando entregou a sacola nas mãos do rapaz mais baixo.

— Escuta — chamou sua atenção antes que ele voltasse a enroscar os fones sobre a cabeça. — Meu amigo aqui — indicou Jongin com um movimento de cabeça — pediu para te perguntar qual tamanho de camisinha que você usa.

As sobrancelhas de Baekhyun se ergueram e Sehun percebeu o desvio do olhar na direção do moreno, torcendo para que ele tivesse mesmo caído naquela história de _“meu amigo mandou perguntar”_ , porque ia odiar sentir as bochechas queimando pela segunda vez no dia. Um riso baixinho foi ouvido, surpreendentemente.

— Diz para o seu amigo que ele vai ter que ver para saber.

E lançou uma piscadela na direção do farmacêutico, deixando-o meio tonto.

 _Porra_ , Sehun queria ver para saber também. 


End file.
